Map of fightmon
This is a map of the world (fightmon world). All tree symbols represent trees and in clusters represent either a forest or jungle. Brown represents a city. Dark blue represents beach water while regular blue represents normal water. White represents icy land. Yellow represents sand. Green represents grass or plains. Grey rectangles represent shacks and welcome centers. House symbols represent houses or other buildings. Lines leading to a city represent the highway to it, not all cities have highways to them though. Gray represents uncharted land. Note:Some distances on this map may be incorrect. Darkfire Town Darkfire Town is one of the most popular towns, and a big town as well. Darkfire has many things, a prison, a lake, a campsite, a learning building, and many houses and stores. This town also houses Olde darkfire town, the original land of darkfire, this part is ruled by King Nom Th-gif. This town has stuck to its old ways with castles and kingdoms. Underwood Underwood is a small town that some will visit occasionally to see the woods that surround it. This small town has a town hall that's opened and welcome for all to visit, the town hall always hosts partys for holidays and for meetings. Near the dying woods there are allot of dark/ghost fightmon that will attack most people that enter the woods. Experiment Beach Experiment Beach is a beach located north-east of the map. People always think it is named "experiment beach" because the fightmon experiment happened near here, but it is actually named what it is because scientists always tested weapons and other experimental machinery here and when this opened to the public as a beach its name remained the same. They now created a shack to test their experiments. Strabs and Krabulous always live on this beach and nest here. Endless plains The Endless plains is where the Small War took place. These plains have been around for a very long time. Rock-its, Riffs, and Glazes roam these plains, also being the most common fightmon of this area. Some of the ancient tribes used to live here, those tribes were the ones that were attacked by the evil riff in the small war. This place was named by the ancient tribes, because it was so long and seemed endless. The Unnamed Jungle The Unnamed Jungle is where Reemons originated before Dragiris brought them to areas near Darkfire. Flikes also were here at one point but then migrated to underwood. The unnamed jungle was unknown at one point so people referred to it as "the unnamed jungle" and, ironically, that's become its name. Polarr Polarr is a very cold iceland that has very unique wildlife and is almost completely unexplored. Most of the fightmon of this land can only survive in cold climates, this land seems to have only ice fightmon. This land is not very well known, but scientists hope to be able to study this land more in the future. So far the only known fightmon here are Capricornaqua, Sword swimmer, and the arctic Sucker. Notes *Although the distance on the map from Darkfire to Underwood is greater than the distance between Darkfire and the Unnamed Jungle, this is not true. *Although the size of experiment beach on the map is the size of darkfire, it is actually supposed to be smaller, it is just maximized so it can be seen. Category:Place